


Reverend Amos Howell's Decision

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell revealed tears and smiled after he bought one expensive kitten.





	Reverend Amos Howell's Decision

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell revealed tears and smiled after he bought one expensive kitten instead of medicine for his sick yet happy daughter.

THE END


End file.
